unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatyana N. Mickushina
Tatyana Nicholaevna Mickushina 'is an outstanding person of the 21st century, a highly respected, international public figure, scholar, humanitarian, author, and philosopher. She founded the Teaching, the core of which is the revival of morality and the highest human values. The official website of Tatyana N. Mickushina is sirius-eng.net. Tatyana Mickushina has authored numerous books, the main leitmotif of which is to enhance of moral values and spirituality of society. Her works have been translated into many languages. Tatyana Mickushina, a native of Western Siberia, was born in 1958 in the city of Omsk, Russia. She received her higher education at Omsk Polytechnic Institute. Tatyana Nicholaevna's early career includes work as a design engineer, chief accountant and co-chairman of the social and ecological association, the “Green City”. She also participated in the organization of elections and ran herself for the municipal and regional councils of deputies in her nati ve city of Omsk. In adolescence, after surviving a serious, life threatening illness, she began to think about the meaning of life and God. At that time, her spiritual search began. She was extremely interested in the world’s spiritual and philosophical teachings that were available to her during this period of time in Russia. In 2000, she learned the practice of meditation, and gradually mastered the practice to the extent that she began to receive messages from above. In 2004, she wrote her first book, ''Good and Evil. ''An individual interpretation of “The Secret Doctrine” by H. P. Blavatsky. ''It was written through revelations from above. The book examined the history of the development of mankind, and prepared the reader for a more meaningful mastering of subsequent writings by Ms. Mickushina. The book received a positive response in scientific circles, including favorable reviews by Bjorn Seidel-Dreffke, Professor and Doctor of Philology, E. A. Kudryavtsev, Candidate of Pedagogical Sciences, and others. Subsequent major works were written by Ms. Mickushina, representing philosophical talks on various topics, including: the questions of the mission of man, the structure of the universe, the role of man in society, the relationship of natural conditions (including natural disasters) to the level of consciousness of mankind, and other essential issues of our time. The works of Tatyana N. Mickushina resonate with the main thoughts and ideas of philosophers and scientific figures of the 19th – 20th centuries. Prominent representatives of science, philosophy and pedagogy disciplines have commented on the significance of her written works with recommendations that her writings be read by the wider circles of the population''.'' Reviewers include: M.L. Skuratovskaya, Doctor of Pedagogical Sciences, Y.Y. Zavgorodniy, Doctor of Philosophy, D.V. Metilka, Candidate of Philosophical Sciences. The Messages communicated by Ms. 'Mickushina contain a harmonious Teaching, the basis of which, are the universal laws of Morality, Karma and Reincarnation. Tatyana Nicholaevna cites that the knowledge transmitted by her is as old as the world and was already known to mankind in the past. However, through the course of the centuries, some Truths were distorted or lost, and Ms. Mickushina made an attempt to restore them and communicate them in a form that would be understandable for current times. A main theme of T. Mickushina’s books is the Law of Karma. Through her writings, it is very easy to understand the essence of this universal law, which has been known as “you reap what you sow”, and to know what karma is. Other evident themes of her work include: life as a continuous creative process from one incarnation to another. Her works state that death as such does not exist and there is only a transition to a more subtle world and a form of existence corresponding to this world, until the law of karma, like the law of gravity causes us to incarnate into the physical body once again. ''“Transformation of consciousness and thinking — this is now important to do first and foremost! And the sooner you can transform your consciousness, the fewer disasters and difficulties humanity will face in the near future.” Her writings on the Teaching also delve into the thought that “if you want to change the world, start with yourself”. She states that these changes are associated with the change in a person’s consciousness. Our consciousness is the key to changing everything that surrounds us. “The way you treat every particle of Life, the way you treat any Divine manifestation will distinguish a true believer from a hypocrite who covers up by the name of God but does not have God in his heart.” Tatyana Mikushina’s works explain why the consumerist society is doomed to extinction. Her books provide a detailed description of the foundations of a new worldview, which is based on true love and faith, honesty, sincerity, a rejection of violence and base needs, negative feelings and thoughts, a sense of fraternity and care for one’s neighbor, and responsibility for everything that happens on the planet. “You fill up your consciousness with a multitude of unnecessary things… Because everything to which you draw your attention has a very strong impact on you. Therefore, you need to understand that sometimes one low-quality film that you watch, or a meeting with a person carrying negative vibrations is enough to either stop your development or navigate it toward an unnecessary direction.” She states in her writings that the Teaching is given at a level to be understood by the widest audience possible. This Teaching covers all aspects of human life. It details extensively the concept that the consciousness of each individual person is connected with the consciousness of other people and events in the world, and with natural disasters and other calamities of the modern world. The information in her books on the Teaching propose new approaches to different aspects of living with applicable advice, recommendations and spiritual practices for finding an individial’s “true self”, changing lifestyles, improving nutrition, caring for nature and eliminating imperfections and bad habits. Ms. Mickushina’s works open the doors to the world of the Divine Truth, and teach concrete actions and a new attitude towards life. The body of Tatyana Nicholaevna Mickushina’s published works revolve around the methods and concepts of the Teaching, which she states help to restore an individual’s connection with God, not through external teachings and external rituals, but through direct internal communication with God. '' “…it will be very important for each of you to find the source of the Teaching within you.”'' '' “…it is easier and more effective, if each of you can attune to the Divine tune and feel the Divine vibrations in your heart. Believe me, God lives in the heart of each of you.”'' Tatyana N. Mickushina was the catalyst of the International Social Movement, “The Morality Movement”. This Movement began its activities in 2014. The first gathering of the Congress took place in Moscow in May, 2014. This initial gathering resulted in an appeal to the UN Secretary General and the political leaders of countries participating in the congress to promote true moral and spiritual principles to a larger International audience. “The Morality Movement” was dissolved on August 7, 2015. In 2017, the work of Tatyana Nicholaevna Mickushina was acknowledged through the awarding of the Order of the Russian Land for her contribution to the spiritual and moral revival of Russia.. Category:Unsolved Mysteries Category:Russia